


Texas Lawman Legacy

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 'Room that Echoes' challenge – 'In Lonesome Dove' lyrics prompt and the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a>prompt duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas Lawman Legacy

Quatre stood in the doorway of the sheriff's office watching as the cloud of dust in the distance began to grow and separate from the rest of the landscape, moving slowly but resolutely toward him. The telegraph from Jericho said the bank had been robbed and a ranger killed in the process. It was believed Tsuberov and his gang was headed for Mexico via Lonesome Dove. Unfortunately for them Quatre stood in the way of their escape.

He glanced down noting the way the harsh light of the sun made the star on his chest glow as if he had picked it from the Heavens. There would be no high noon show down for him. The shadows were already lengthening and it would be dusk before the riders arrived, even pushing their horses like the hounds of hell were yapping at their heels. That was fine with Quatre; it put the sun over his shoulder and gave him an advantage.

Even though he had been raised to be a moral man who believed in the law that didn't mean he was stupid or wouldn't use whatever he could to increase his odds of survival. Tsuberov was a dangerous man and the rest of his gang no less. Of all of the people in the territory Quatre knew this the most. After all, Tsuberov had killed his father. A ranger like his son now was. Gunned him down trying to stop a bank robbery when Quatre was still a small boy.

It was well past time for Tsuberov to pay. While Quatre would prefer to take the man alive and make him stand trial he had no problem with sending Tsuberov to face his maker's judgment either. Quatre'd listened to his mama cry at night too many times to waste any of his generous amount of compassion on this particular outlaw. Bringing back his father was impossible, Quatre knew that, but maybe he and his mama could have some peace once Tsuberov was no longer free to terrorize the land.

Checking his weapon carefully, Quatre pushed off from the door jam and moved to the middle of the street. He couldn't stop the swell of pride in his father and every other ranger who had ever made the ultimate sacrifice to tame this wild land and make it safe for the families that were moving through from the East. Quatre's mama had been one of those. She had been part of a wagon train that had gotten lost in a summer storm. They were struggling to get the wagons across a swollen stream when he had come riding up through the rain. It was love at first sight she'd told Quatre, her eyes lighting up at the memory. Two days later when the wagons moved on, making a painfully slow progress across the plains she was not with them, choosing instead to stay in Lonesome Dove with Quatre's Daddy.

It had not been easy for her, but she was a strong woman. Quatre was proud of her and the life she had made for them. In turn, there had been tears of pride in her eyes when he had decided to follow in his father's footsteps and wear the badge of a ranger. The shiny gold star was a legacy that his father had left for him and he was man enough to accept it and wear it in a way that would have elicited pride.

Quatre's hands rested lightly on the butts of his six shooters, ready but relaxed when Tsuberov reined his sweat soaked horse to a stop in front of the sheriff's office. Quatre opened his mouth to tell Tsuberov to drop his weapons and found himself on the business end of a pearl handled revolver. Four shots later and the men lay in the dirt at his feet. That quickly it was over. The man who had killed his father and left his mother a widow was dead along with his partners in crime.

Looking up from the bodies, Quatre frowned. Had he seen movement in the shadows of the alleyway up the street? He shook his head and looked again. No, it must have been his imagination. Holstering his guns, Quatre grabbed the reins of the three snorting horses. Added to the silver dollar per head that the territory of Texas paid they would make a nice payment to the undertaker.


End file.
